The present invention relates to worm carriers used by fishermen and in particular to a portable worm carrier used to transport and keep cool worms, nitecrawlers and other baits requiring moisture to sustain life.
The main objection to conventional worm or bait carriers in general is the digging and searching required to take bait from carrier while fishing. Worms are constantly working their way to bottom thereof. Another complaint regarding conventional worm carriers in general is the requirement of matter such as dirt or bedding, to hold moisture necessary to sustain life of bait. Dirt being the most common material used has a tendency to be messy, usually leaving fingers encrusted with dirt requiring cleanup after baiting a hook. The size of conventional worm carriers in general necessary to carry bait and dirt or bedding is large and cumbersome because of extra space required for dirt or bedding.
The following patents are disclosed to be representative of the prior art in this field; U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,008,540; 2,149,482 and 1,150,776.